Opowieści spod podeszwy
by Meerevel
Summary: Zbiór niekoniecznie kanonicznych, króciutkich scenek wyrwanych z kontekstu – gatunków wszelakich, mam nadzieję. Czyli 100 Themes Challenge: Meerevel style! Aktualizacja co piątek. Najnowszy update: Bad hair day
1. Pożegnanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Unfortunately, it still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

Żebym tak kompletnie nie zniknęła z pisarskiego frontu i nie zapomniała, jak się kleci zdania zanim na powrót będę miała czas na jakiekolwiek dłuższe projekty, oto setka mini-miniaturek! Dla was i dla mojej własnej frajdy :)

No to zaczynamy!

* * *

_Kto: Kyouraku_

Pożegnanie

Pamiętasz, stary przyjacielu, jak lata temu ganialiśmy się niczym tajfun, tratując kwiatki i wybijając okna? Pamiętasz wieczny grymas nieszczęścia, jaki pojawiał się na twarzy staruszka Yamy, gdy tylko nas widział? To były, mimo wszystko, piękne czasy. A teraz, całą tę okropnie długą wieczność później, leżysz tutaj, w swojej kapitańskiej kwaterze, kolejny już raz osłabiony tak bardzo, że nie możesz nawet wstać. Choroba niszczy cię coraz bardziej i bardziej z każdym kolejnym rokiem, a nie jesteśmy już przecież tacy młodzi, do diabła!

Leżysz, taki kruchy i słaby, otoczony wonnościami wspomagającymi oddech i chyba setką świec, a ja mogę tylko siedzieć obok, bezradny, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze nie po raz ostatni i swoją obecnością dodawać ci otuchy. Chociaż, właściwie nigdy jej nie potrzebowałeś, prawda? To mnie była bardziej potrzebna za każdym razem, gdy nagle traciłeś przytomność lub osuwałeś się na posadzkę w kałuży wyplutej właśnie krwi. Z czasem nauczyłem się zachowywać spokój, przechodzić nad tym do porządku dziennego tak jak robiłeś to ty, ale widok zawsze był tak samo wstrząsający.

Leżysz tutaj, stary draniu, a przecież mieliśmy dzisiaj pójść na ryby. Mieliśmy wylegiwać się na słoneczku, na miękkiej trawce, popijać sake i udawać, że wcale nas nie ma, a obowiązkami zająłby się ktoś inny. Moglibyśmy nawet popływać w stawie jak za dawnych czasów, gdy znudziło nam się w końcu czekanie aż ryba chwyci haczyk, a kolację znów moglibyśmy zjeść w barze…

Ne, Juushirou, pamiętasz jeszcze? Kiedyś byliśmy młodzi i beztroscy, pełni wiary w przyszłość, we własne siły i marzenia. Mieliśmy plany, pragnienia i siebie nawzajem w tym świecie, który mógł być tylko lepszy. Który chcieliśmy takim uczynić. Pamiętasz? Wtedy, dawno temu, zachody słońca oznaczały tylko słodkie oczekiwanie na dzień następny, a pożegnania nigdy nie były tymi _na zawsze_. Nie tak jak dziś.


	2. Pocałunek

_Kto: Rukia_

Pocałunek

Kropla krwi sunąca w dół policzka jest jak muśnięcie skrzydeł piekielnego motyla – ciepła i ledwie zauważalna. Bolesna. Jedna, mała, malusieńka kropla _nie twojej_ krwi, płynąca po skórze okrutnie nieśpiesznie, drwiąca z bladości twego oblicza i przerażenia wypełniającego wielkie, fioletowe oczy. Niknąca w czerwieni warg, pyszniąca się dostojeństwem, jakim szczycić się ma prawo tylko najlepszy, najprzedniejszy królewski barwnik. Barwnik życia.

Jego krew spływająca po twojej twarzy jest czymś niezwykłym, niespotykanym, _dziwnym_. Wielki wojownik nie daje się wszak zranić zbyt łatwo, a on jest przecież największym spośród wojowników jakich znasz. Zawsze dostojny, milczący, otoczony niewypowiedzianą potęgą i chwałą, kroczący we własnym blasku na zgubę swoim wrogom. Zawsze, tylko nie dziś. Dziś bowiem niemal klęczy przed tobą, z ledwością utrzymując swój ciężar na drżących nogach i wyszczerbionym w wielu miejscach mieczu, z wysiłkiem balansując na granicy przytomności. Zazwyczaj tak pełne godności rysy skręcają się teraz w wyrazie cierpienia i szok, w którym z tego powodu trwasz, nie pozwala ci zrozumieć szeptanych miękko słów, jakie do ciebie kieruje.

Pocałunek, który zaraz potem składa na twoim czole sprawia, że z jego krwią zaczynają mieszać się twoje łzy.

…nie poddasz się.

* * *

**Jakby ktoś miał jeszcze wątpliwości, chodzi o Bya-chana oczywiście :)**


	3. Szczęście

_Kto: Renji_

Szczęście

Ciepło przyjemnie rozkopanego futonu o poranku jest czymś, czego nie zamieniłbyś na nic innego. Promienie słońca leniwie prześlizgujące się po twojej skórze, muskające ją w najdelikatniejszej, najmilszej pieszczocie i cudowna miękkość pościeli – jeszcze tylko przez krótką chwilę, nim sen odejdzie na dobre, zabierając ze sobą puszystą, kolorową rzeczywistość krainy Morfeusza. Jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, zanim dzwon głośno obwieści początek codziennej musztry, zanim ciężki miecz zawiśnie u twego pasa, gotowy, by siać śmierć i zniszczenie kiedykolwiek zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jeszcze tylko…

Świat zawężony do rozmiarów łóżka jest jasny i przytulny; nie ma ostrych krawędzi, o które z łatwością można by się pokaleczyć ani cierni, które ranią na każdym kroku. Jest ciepły słodką wolnością od tożsamości i obowiązków, zwodniczą ułudą prawdziwego wyzwolenia i… Ciepłe ramię owinięte wokół twojej piersi, świeżość porannego powietrza sączącego się do wnętrza pokoju poprzez uchylone okna i zaspany uśmiech, przesłonięty kurtyną ciągle jeszcze poczochranych włosów to szczęście, którego nigdy nie pozwolisz sobie odebrać.

* * *

**Pairing wedle życzenia ^^ **

**I ten, nie przejmujcie się tendencją spadkową jeśli chodzi o długość. Potem będzie lepiej. Czasami ;) **


	4. Wiara

_Kto: bezimienny żołnierz Gotei_

Wiara

Krew i walające się wszędzie wokół trupy twoich poległych towarzyszy stanowią iście przygnębiający widok. Nawet, jeśli rzeź póki co zwolniła tempa, a najeźdźcy wyglądają, jakby szykowali się do chwilowego odwrotu – pomimo druzgocącego zwycięstwa – ciągle nie jest tak różowo jak chciałbyś, żeby było. Ciągle możesz zginąć w każdej chwili od morderczej strzały Quincich lub rykoszetu niekontrolowanego Kidō któregoś ze swych kompanów. To niebezpieczny czas. Nic więc dziwnego, że jako zwykły, podrzędny żołnierz, nieposiadający nawet żadnych specjalnych umiejętności, które w kryzysowej sytuacji mogłyby ocalić ci skórę, nie marzący nawet o wyższym poziomie wyzwolenia miecza – ba! ledwie radzący sobie z okiełznaniem w pełni swojego Shikai – skryłeś się pod jednym z zawalonych dachów z nadzieją, że nikt cię tam nie dojrzy. Właściwie, nie masz nawet pojęcia ile czasu już tam siedzisz, skulony w niemożliwej pozie, z kolanami podkurczonymi pod samą brodę i głową wtuloną w na wpół zawalony komin.

Za nic nie chciałbyś stamtąd wychodzić. Na zewnątrz ciągle jeszcze słychać bitewny zgiełk, niedawno czyjaś głowa leniwie przetoczyła się przez twoje – jakże ograniczone! – pole widzenia, wywracając jeszcze białkami w poagonalnych konwulsjach. Nie masz pojęcia kto to był, ale jesteś wdzięczy – komu? Niebiosom? Przecież to są niebiosa… – za to, że nie byłeś to ty.

Drżysz ze strachu na samą myśl o tym, co przyniesie kilka następnych minut i godzin, i wręcz dygoczesz w spazmach krańcowego przerażenia na myśl o dalszej przyszłości. O ile taka w ogóle jeszcze was wszystkich czeka. Jesteś tchórzem, śmierdzącym tchórzem i doskonale o tym wiesz, ale nie potrafisz znaleźć w sobie ani grama odwagi, by wyjść i ramię w ramię z resztkami swego oddziału stawić czoła wrogowi, ani by z honorem ponieść śmierć godną żołnierza, który okazał się niewystarczająco silny, by bronić - lecz poniósł chwalebną śmierć próbując.

Nie. Ty po prostu… nie chcesz umierać. Nie znów, nie na wojnie. Nie z krzykiem bezsensownej odwagi na ustach, w potyczce z góry skazanej na klęskę.

Nie.

Siedzisz więc dalej w swojej kryjówce, zbyt sparaliżowany, by oddychać choć trochę głębiej i zbyt obrzydzony sobą, by się ruszyć. Nie masz już nic, nawet szacunku do siebie. No, może gdzieś tam, w zakamarkach twojego złamanego umysłu dogorywa jeszcze trochę woli przetrwania. I wiary. Naiwnej wiary, że może być już tylko lepiej.


	5. Cukierek i czekolada

_Kto: Urahara_

Cukierek i czekolada

Diiiing-dooong...!

Zmęczone oczy kierują się na zegar pyszniący się dumnie nad drzwiami pracowni. Czwarta trzydzieści. Kto normalny pracuje o tej porze?! Dobre pytanie... Ale ty nigdy nie byłeś normalny. Genialne dziecko z przeszłością, której nikt nie chce pamiętać i umysłem prześcigającym nawet najlepszych uczonych. Osobowość. Ekscentryk. Błazen.

Wynalazca.

Nie ważne jednak jak bardzo kochasz swoją pracę, nie masz teraz najmniejszej ochoty siedzieć tu do rana i chociaż świtać zacznie już niebawem, pierwsze promienie majowego słońca pragniesz powitać we własnym łóżku. Wraz z ukończonym wynalazkiem, ma się rozumieć.

Dlatego stukasz, pukasz i piłujesz jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie niż dotychczas, a ogień pod podejrzanie wyglądającymi, bulgoczącymi chemikaliami co raz to podkręca się niemal sam. Jesteś zdeterminowany i skupiony jak już dawno nie byłeś i chociaż praca o tak niemożliwej godzinie przynosi raczej zmęczony uśmiech pobłażania niż satysfakcję, nie zamierzasz się poddać. Nie teraz, gdy do celu zostało już tak niewiele, a oczy na moment przestały się kleić.

Miska pełna półprzezroczystych, niebieskich kropelek ląduje na podłodze potrącona łokciem, słoik pełen świecącej, żółtej substancji z ledwością unika bliskiego spotkania z palnikiem, a twoje palce jeszcze przez tydzień lepić się będą od organicznego kleju, który wylałeś sobie na fartuch. Ale…

TAK! NARESZCIE! UDAŁO SIĘ!

Najlepszy na świecie, najdoskonalszy, najsłodszy i najbardziej okrągły z najokrąglastszych cukierek teleportacyjny został ukończony! Od teraz, no, może od jutra, będzie dobrze służył ludzkości, transportując shinigamich jeszcze skuteczniej i dokładniej niż wszystkie znane dotychczas metody.

A ty możesz w końcu położyć się spać w swojej mięciutkiej pościeli koloru gorzkiej czekolady i chociaż przez chwilę rozkoszować się kubkiem ciepłego kakao na dobranoc, nim na dobre odpłyniesz w pełną młotków i śrubokrętów krainę sennych marzeń.

* * *

**Żeby nie było: cukierek to oczywiście moje wymysły. Niestety :)**

_**A jako, że święta już niebawem, chciałam z tej okazji życzyć wam, moi kochani, wszystkiego, co najlepsze, spełnienia tych najskrytszych marzeń, o których nawet nie myślicie, że są możliwe do spełnienia i żeby mimo całej tej otoczki tandetnych mikołajów, zakupowego szaleństwa i ogromu przygotowań wasze święta były magiczne :)**_


	6. Nocą

_Kto: Ikkaku i Yumichika_

Nocą

Rozgwieżdżone niebo rozpościerające się nad waszymi głowami jest wyjątkowo jasne i bezkresne, tak bezkresne jak zatarty horyzont migoczących w morskich odmętach, dalekich lamp. Dawno nie wymienianie dachówki oddziałowych budynków nieprzyjemnie wbijają się w plecy, a ich delikatnie omszałe krawędzie przy każdym ruchu burzą swą zielenią idealną czerń waszych ubrań.

To nieważne.

Własne ramiona podłożone pod głową są wygodniejsze aniżeli najmiększa nawet poduszka, a cienki mundur aż nadto wystarcza za najprzedniejszy koc. I nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia to, że zegar już dawno wybił północ, a poranny obchód z pewnością nie zrobi się sam. Nie. Bo noc tak spokojna jak ta nie zdarza się w tym świcie pełnym potyczek i wojen zbyt często, a wasze niebo nawet w zwyczajny dzień zasnute jest chmurami setek zmartwień i ran.

Ale teraz, tu, na tym dachu gdzieś na tyłach oddziału, gwiazdy migoczą do was przyjaźnie, jakby z uśmiechem patrząc na to wrzące zazwyczaj ludźmi, ogarnięte teraz spokojem miejsce. I żadne słowa nie są już potrzebne.

Noc jest ciepła. Niezwykle ciepła i parna, i wiecie, że przyniesie wam równie ciepły, piękny dzień.

* * *

**Święta, święta i po świętach, a że Nowy Rok zbliża się nieubłaganie, życzę wam wszystkim szalonej, sylwestrowej zabawy i kolejnego roku, który będzie o niebo lepszy niż ten mijający ;) **


	7. Marzyciel

_Kto: Szayelaporro Granz_

Marzyciel

Ciepły koc, poduszka, miękkie posłanie i grzejnik – najnowszy wynalazek. Ot, zwykła chwila relaksu dla naukowca strudzonego po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. O ile pracą można nazwać zagłębianie się w niezmierzone i niezbadane jeszcze odmęty własnej pasji, oczywiście. A może wtedy to już tylko przyjemność?

Nie wnikajmy w szczegóły. Bez względu bowiem na przyjemność płynącą z odkrywania nowej wiedzy, każdy strudzony naukowiec – nieważne: pasjonat czy też nie – potrzebuje odpoczynku. Nie byle jakiego odpoczynku i dlatego właśnie leżysz teraz na miękkim posłaniu, z poduszką, kocem i grzejnikiem radośnie i z ochotą dmuchającym ci na wiecznie zmarznięte stopy. I… to takie irytująco frustrujące. Stopy. Zimne ciągle i wciąż. A ty nic nie potrafisz na to poradzić! Ta nieumiejętność odrażająco godzi w twój idealny geniusz, jest rysą na najcudowniej przezroczystym szkle twego umysłu i nieopatrznie zagruntowaną, ołówkową linią na czystym podobraziu. Mankamentem, z którym nie możesz dać sobie rady. A jesteś przecież marzycielem! Marzycielem, który nieustannie śni swój sen o doskonałości, i który nie potrafi znieść myśli o najmniejszej nawet skazie w swojej własnej, perfekcyjnej wizji samego siebie.

Po prostu nie.

Dlatego grzejnik stwarzający chociaż pozory brakującego ciepła, był tak ważnym wynalazkiem. Bez niego nie mógłbyś w pełni oddać się zbawiennej drzemce i bez wątpienia twój nieograniczony potencjał intelektualny zostałby zachwiany. Minimalnie, ale jednak i byłaby to prawdziwa zbrodnia.

Dlatego teraz, skoro wszystko jest już w najlepszym, idealnym, _ciepłym_ porządku, możesz w końcu odwiesić na chwilę fartuch na haczyk i zapomnieć, że jesteś naczelnym naukowcem tego najwspanialszego w zaświecie przybytku przemocy.

O taaak!


	8. Misja: niemożliwe!

_Kto: Byakuya_

Misja: niemożliwe!

Widząc cię siedzącego przy biurku w swojej eleganckiej, rodowej rezydencji, segregującego całe stosy zaległych raportów i raczącego się filiżanką najdelikatniejszej, zielonej herbaty, nikt nawet nie podejrzewałby, że w twojej głowie właśnie kiełkuje iście szatański plan. No dobrze, wnikliwy obserwator może ujrzałby cień konspiratorskiego uśmieszku czający się w samych kącikach twoich warg i ten niespotykany, przekorny błysk w oczach, ale żadnego cwanego podglądacza na szczęście chwilowo nie ma pod ręką, a i ty nie chciałbyś, by ktoś cię teraz widział. W końcu misja, której się podjąłeś jest ściśle tajna i bardziej niż niebezpieczna!

Dlatego właśnie wychodząc z gabinetu znacznie dokładniej niż zwykle sprawdzasz wszystkie osłony i zabezpieczenia, święcie przekonany, że gdyby ktoś, _ktokolwiek _odkrył zawartość tajnego schowka ukrytego zmyślnie pod równiutkim stosem świeżych raportów, byłbyś skończony. Tak po prostu, dokumentnie i na amen. Ugotowany w swojej własnej intrydze i całe społeczeństwo z pewnością już nigdy nie dałoby ci spokojnie żyć. A to na spokoju zależało ci przecież najbardziej! W końcu, gdyby nie był on zagrożony, nigdy nie ośmieliłbyś się na ten cały, szalony plan.

O tak. Wszystko wyjaśni się już niebawem, a wtedy twoja zemsta będzie straszna!

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wypełniasz kolejne papierki, wszystko jest na pozór dokładnie takie samo jak zazwyczaj; bukiecik świeżych kamelii stoi w wazonie na specjalnie przeznaczonej do tego półeczce, idealnie zaparzona, zielona herbata tylko czeka na spożycie, znajdując się dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów w górę i piętnaście centymetrów w prawo od twojego lewego łokcia, a sześć różnych pędzi do kaligrafii leży przed tobą w idealnie równych odstępach. Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak zazwyczaj.

No, może poza tym, że schowek został otwarty, a jego kompromitująca zawartość wyciągnięta tak, by w każdej chwili była pod ręką, ale by nikt postronny, wchodzący nagle do gabinetu nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Ponadto litery, które zazwyczaj stawiasz z doskonałą gracją, były teraz jakby trochę bardziej nierówne, jakby stawiała je drżąca z niezdrowego podekscytowania dłoń. To już! Już dziś! Za chwilę dowiesz się, kto jest złodziejem twoich drogocennych _koi_, złapiesz go na gorącym uczynku i będziesz mógł wymierzyć należną sprawiedliwość!

To nic, że podglądanie przez lornetkę, w dodatku przez uchylone, zasłonięte oka, nie przystoi wysoko postawionym członkom szanowanych, arystokratycznych rodzin. To nic, że twoje sumienie i dobre maniery skręcają się w żałosnych spazmach rozpaczy, dobijane przez twoje niezachwiane, podszyte desperacją zdecydowanie. To nic, bo podjąłeś decyzję, i nic cię już nie powstrzyma!

Pogrążony w konspiratorskich myślach nie zauważasz jak mały, różowy tajfun z rozpędu przemierza cały twój ogród, wskakuje na barierkę mostka, chwyta małymi rączkami największego ocalałego koi i ucieka równie szybko, jak się pojawia. Nie zauważasz, że przy okazji z kameliowego krzaka znika kilka okazalszych gałęzi, ani że ścieżkę przy głównej bramie zdobią kolorowe papierki po cukierkach. Nie. Jesteś tak skupiony na wypatrzeniu zakradającego się ukradkiem sprawcy, że nawet Renji wparadowujący do biura w kwiecistym kimonie nie zrobiłby na tobie większego wrażenia. W końcu masz misję do spełnienia!


	9. Bad hair day

_Kto: Kurotsuchi Mayuri_

Bad hair day

Poranek. Słońce dopiero co pokazało się nad horyzontem, ptaszki podniosły radosny trel, a rosa ledwie zdążyła wyparować. Ranną ciszę przerywał tylko spokojny szum strumyka przepływającego opodal i równomierne, rytmiczne pikanie laboratoryjnych maszyn. Ot, najzwyklejszy początek dnia pod słońcem.

- NEMU!

Właściwie, nawet krzyk nagle rozdzierający sielską ciszę, rozlegający się przenikliwym echem w całym oddziale - był całkowicie normalny. Tak samo jak kapitan Kurotsuchi, który ociekając wodą, bez krztyny białej farby ani dziwacznych ozdób na głowę, paradował po korytarzach tej najbardziej wewnętrznej części kwater oddziału, siłując się z ciągle opadającym na oczy ręcznikiem. Nie. Zupełnie.

Nadzwyczajna była natomiast połamana szczotka tkwiąca w jego dłoni i znacznie bardziej wyraźny niż zwykle wyraz zirytowanej wściekłości na jego twarzy.

- NEMU!

- Tak, Mayuri-sama? – zapytała usilnie przywoływana, pojawiając się niespodziewanie niemal znikąd.

- Nemu, gdzieś się podziewała?! Przynieś mi natychmiast nową szczotę! Ten badziewny śmieć wplątuje mi się we włosy!

- Tak, Mayuri-sama.

I zniknęła równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła. A w oddziale dwunastym długo jeszcze było słychać niezadowolone krzyki i poirytowane warknięcia, i nikt nie zliczy nawet, jak wiele kolejnych, niewinnych szczotek i grzebieni zakończyło tego ranka swój żywot w prawdziwych męczarniach – połamanych, rzuconych o ścianę, podeptanych i polanych kwasem. Ale ciiii…! To słodka, oddziałowa tajemnica, o której mają prawo wiedzieć tylko wybrani.

* * *

**Dziwnie toto jakby urwane, ale już nic z tym nie zrobię o.o A tekst dziś wyjątkowo w czwartek, bo jutro nie będzie mnie w domciu aż do nocy ^^**


End file.
